


Can't Sleep Without You

by LeenouMcAron



Category: 3 Below (ToA), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro, Wizards (ToA)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, I don't how to tag sorry, I don't know, Post-Canon, Post-Wizards, Sharing a Bed, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Well not really but mentionned, probably ooc sorry, soft, spoiler I guess, these two are so cute, they've been through so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenouMcAron/pseuds/LeenouMcAron
Summary: Jim is trying to sleep and he misses Claire.I'm still terrible at summaries ahah sorry.English is not my first language so i apologise for any mistakes.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Can't Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you start reading i wanted to precise that English is not my first language so i certainly made mistakes and i apologise for this.
> 
> It's my first work with this ship/fandom and just my second work on ao3, so it's probably bad, but i wanted to share it anyway ahah.  
> It's also the firts thing I wrote since one year and a half. (Can you believe I had to cut one of my fingers to have some inspiration? writing with one hand is hard ahah)
> 
> I saw the series once and in french, so there is a high possibility that they don't speak like that at all... again, I'm sorry :) ( I actually made it sound so bad I'll be suprised if you actually read the fic ahah)

As much as he missed his home for the last months, coming back make Jim feeling odd. Don't get him wrong, he was thrilled to have his life back and to see his mother again was amazing but Jim couldn't help the feeling settling in the back of his mind that something was missing.

He hadn't felt it right away, enjoying the bone crushing hug his mother gave him and the dinner she cooked, which was not as terrible as he remembered. The long shower he had taken after felt like heaven after months of not being able to take one properly.

But now, he was lying on his bed and as tired as he felt, he was unable to fall asleep. Something or at least _someone_ was missing. See, these last few months as a troll, Jim spent all his time with Claire by his side. She didn’t leave him and he was relieved to have her because she both reminded him of his life as a human and she also gived him hope for a future where they could be okay together. They never parted ways and every night they would sleep in each other's arms. Jim had taken a habit to sleep with Claire by his side, at least before Camelot, and now as he didn't feel her warmth and her perfume, he didn’t feel _whole_ and couldn’t find sleep. Not when he didn't _know_ if she was safe. He knew in the back of his mind that she was fine at her parent's home as she was when all of their friends got home, but she wasn't _here_ with him now so he felt uneasy.

Checking the time on his alarm clock, Jim realised it has been three hours since he went to bed and decided that since he wasn't going to sleep for now he could at least try to send a message to his girlfriend.

_To Claire:_

_"Hey are you awake ?"_

_Wait what if she was sleeping ?_ Jim thought,praying that his message wouldn't wake her up.

_From Claire:_

_"Hey, yeah I am"_

_"Are you ok Jimmy ?"_

_To Claire:_

_"I'm ok, are you ? Sorry if I wake you up I can't sleep… feels too weird without you"_

_From Claire:_

_"Yes I'm ok don't worry, can't sleep either though"_

Then at the same time they both sent:

" _Do you want me to come over?"_

Jim immediately answered:

_"No no I'll come if you want, don't move"_

_From Claire:_

_"Ok, I'll open my window for you"_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jim was climbing in Claire's room by her window. She has been waiting for him on her bed and she immediately stood to come close to him, taking one of his hands with one of her's and using her other to cup his cheek. Jim leaned into the touch , enjoying the way Claire hands felt against his soft skin after months of being made of rocks.

"Jimmy! You look tired." He chuckled,

“Why, you flatter me Claire” She smiled before her expression was replaced with a more concerned one.

“Seriously, are you sure you're ok?”

He smiled, gently replacing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I am, I just wanted to see you..." He said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. “And also… it felt weird to go to sleep without you” Claire’s look softened and she kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. 

They shared a look and Jim lowered his eyes to the ground before saying “But I can leave if you’d rather be alone tonight, I know I was a weight to you theses last months so I would understand if you…”

“You stay here tonight.” she cut him firmly, “I can’t let you go home by yourself like that, look at me Jimmy” she lifted his chin so their eyes could meet “You are not a weight and you never were ok? I love you and I would do it all again without hesitation.” Jim felt tears threatening to fall in his eyes, he blinked to chase them away and took Claire in his arms. “I love you too, I’m sorry” Claire guided him to her bed to lie with her.

"Don’t be. Come on, you’ll sleep here tonight, you can call your mother in the morning so she doesn’t panic when she sees your empty bed.” Then she added, smiling “I couln’t sleep either anyway, I missed your warmth”

She lied down opening her arms for Jim, who immediately joined her, resting his head in the space between her neck and her shoulder. He threw an arm around her waistline andd they interwhined their legs as she started to play with his hairs. He breathed in her scent and immediately felt better.

Jim felt himself drifting off to sleep as he finally felt whole in his girlfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So if the notes at the begining didn't made you run away thank you so much for reading this!  
> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments (if you liked or not, i accept criticism👍)
> 
> And if you want me to continue don't hesitate to tell me either!
> 
> (Again sorry for my bad english)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! [leenoumcaron](https://leenoumcaron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
